marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Fist
Iron Fist is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story Daniel Rand was the son of businessman Wendell Rand, who had once lived in the fabled city of K'un-Lun, which exists in an other dimensional realm. Wendell Rand-K'ai, as he was known there was the eldest son and heir of Lord Tuan, who ruled K'un-Lun, in the guise of the August Personage in Jade. However, Wendell was driven from K'un-Lun by his brother, who not only wanted to rule K'un-Lun himself, but who was Wendell's rival for the love of a woman named Shakirah. It was Wendell that Shakirah chose, and she bore him a daughter, Miranda. Wendell found refuge on Earth and became a successful businessman in the United States. In his absence, Tuan died and Wendell's brother succeeded him as Yu-Ti, the August Personage in Jade. Wendell married a woman named Heather, who bore him a son, Daniel. Wendell sought to return to K'un-Lun, which ordinarily was only accessible from Earth through an interdimensional nexus that opened once every ten years. When Daniel was nine, his father traveled to Tibet along with Heather and his business partner Harold Meachum in search of the nexus to K'un-Lun. Toppling off a treacherous mountain passage, Daniel dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and plunge to his death. Though Meachum offered to help Heather Rand and her son, they spurned him. Attempting to make it back to camp on their own, Heather and her son spied a long suspension bridge as a pack of wolves attacked. Heather tried to hold them off long enough for her son to get to safety and was killed in the effort. Soon thereafter, denizens of K'un-Lun found the boy and took him to their city. There Daniel was brought before Yu-Ti, who had secretly plotted the murder of both Wendell and Heather. Yu-Ti apprenticed Daniel to the martial arts master Lei Kung the Thunderer. Rand's training under Lei Kung was rigorous. At age sixteen Rand earned the Crown of Fu-Hsi, king of the vipers, vanquished four foes in the ritualistic Challenge of the Many, and defeated Shu-Hu, a mechanical being whose name means "Lightning." Rand diligently conditioned his hands by thrusting them into tubs of hot sand, then gravel, and finally rock. At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Killing the serpent, Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when he was through his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. Declining to stay in K'un-Lun eternally, Rand returned to America when the nexus reopened in order to take vengeance on Meachum for his father’s death. While recovering from severe frostbite in the Himalayas, Meachum learned of Rand's training at K'un-Lun, and returned to America as an invalid to await Rand. Clad in the ceremonial garb of Iron Fist, Rand finally confronted Meachum but took pity on the invalid and spared him. Minutes later, however, a mysterious ninja murdered Meachum. Blamed for the murder, Iron Fist undertook the mission of finding the ninja and clearing his own name. Eventually Iron Fist succeeded in both tasks. Gameplay Iron Fist is possibly one of the best characters on ground. His game consists on rushing and locking the opponent into a flurry of ground moves, eventually getting them into air combos that leads them to ground follow ups. Possessing a great ground mobility (with the fastest dash and wave dash in the game), most of his Special moves leads into or follow into other Specials, allowing him to create quick chains of attacks (that have variations depending which side you're holding) with very different effects, like crumble states, wallbounces and OTGs to follow up into Hyper Combos. He can also buff himself, increasing his attack power, defense or meter builder (and he retains this power ups as an assist). Special Attacks *'Chi Charge:' Iron Fist charges the chi in his hands, which have special effects. Charging himself with red chi will increase his attack power (light button), charging with blue chi will increase his defense (medium button), and green chi will allow him to gain more meter (high button). He can only have one effect at time. *'Dragon Fang:' Iron Fist lunges forward in the air with a flaming kick. *'Dragon Claw:' Iron Fist pushes the opponent forward with great force, causing a wallbounce. *'Dragon's Touch:' A single one-inch punch that has short range, but causes a crumble state. *'Dragon Tail: '''A quick low kick with fast recover. Causes small hitstun. *'Crescent Heel:' An arcing kick that also hits OTG. *'Dual Palm:' *'Quick Kick:' *'Lotus Whip: A quick backfist punch with fast recover. Causes small hitstun. *'Surging Fist: '''A palm attack where he extend his arms, launching the opponent forward and causing a hard knockdown. *'Twin Snakes: 'A double kick move that lifts the opponent slightly. *'Wall of K'un L'un: 'A shoulder press move that launches the opponent forward causing wallbounce. Can only be used at the end of chains. *'Rising Fang: Iron Fist lunges into the air with a kick that covers almost full screen, causing a wallbounce. Can only be used at the end of chains. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Iron Rage (Level 1):' Iron Fist dashes forward with unleashing a series of punches, very similar to Wolverine's Berserker Barrage X. Button mashing increases the number of hits and damage. *Volcanic Roar (Level 1): Iron Fist is surrounded in a pink pillar of energy with an energy dragon revolving it. Very similar to Thor's Mighty Tornado, but with more range. *'Dragon's Prey '(Level 3):''' Iron Fist charges his chi, and performs a powerful one-inch punch, knocking the opponent away. It's a very invincible but slow-exiting hyper. This deals 400,000 points of unscaled damage, and hits around halfscreen anywhere around Iron Fist. X-Factor Powers and Abilities '''Chi Augmentation: Plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao the Undying gave Rand the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to focus his chi and enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. Through concentration, Iron Fist can harness his spiritual energy, or chi, to augment his physical and mental capabilities to even super human levels. *''Peak Human Strength'' *''Peak Human Speed'' *''Peak Human Stamina'' *''Peak Human Agility'' *''Peak Human Reflexes'' *''Peak Human Durability'' *''Chi Enhanced Healing'' *''Iron Fist Punch'' *''Mind Meld'' *''Energy Absorption'' *''Heightened Awareness'' *''Enhanced Sight'' *''Environmental Adaptation'' Theme song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Iron Fist appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 , as a cameo in Ryu's ending. Ryu enters another fighting tournement, during which he is pitted against Iron Fist. * Iron Fist's rival appears to be Vergil. Both use fighting styles typically associated with Asia; Iron Fist employs chi-infused martial arts, and Vergil wields an O-katana called Yamato. Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits. * Both Iron Fist and Vergil were released on September 14, 2011. * Iron Fist is voiced by Loren Lester, who previously is known for voicing Robin and Nightwing in Batman: the Animated Series. This was confirmed during a live stream at New York Comic Con 2011 . * His Power Fist alternate costume is a reference to an alternate version of Luke Cage seen in the Exiles comic series. * Iron Fist's ending has him reflecting on what to do now that he's defeated Galactus. He ends up reforming a new version of Heroes For Hire alongside Luke Cage, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Batsu Ichimonji. Artwork Marvel_vs_Capcom_3_Ken_mr_X_and_Iron_fist.png|Iron Fist appear in Ryu's ending in "MVC3" Colors19.JPG|Iron Fist's Alternate Colors UltimateMarvelVSCapcom3IronFistEnding.png|Iron Fist's UMvC3 ending 4258e1dc75187f5cb5688796e8ff29b7.jpg|Ultimate Iron Fist DLC Costume Also See Iron Fist's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Iron Fist